User blog:Kwankwan44/Phantom
Phantom Summary A boy from District 1 has become the Hunger Games, "Phantom of the Opera". His sister was chosen for the reaping, and he will keep her alive, even if it means going into the arena unknown! When his sister dies, he avenges her deaths by killing tributes in each game. He even is driven to madness that he risks going into the Capitol to kill tributes before the games even start! The worst part, he kills even victors! Will he be caught? Let's find out. Chapter One: Fallen The day of the reaping is done. My sister was chosen, but I am a boy, so I cannot volunteer for her. I have a sinking feeling in my heart. Why must she be reaped? Why must she be chosen? She must live. My halloween costume! The phantom. This is perfect....now if I only knew where the arena is. The arena is only 1 mile from District 1. I sneak off to the distance. I create a dummy. Perfect. I bring a lot of food, water, and supplies. I also bring a lot of weapons. I have to keep her alive, no matter what. It's been ten days.The games are finally starting. I see possible threats to my sister's safety. The boy from 1, that's a big threat. I shoot an arrow into his head. He drops. All the Careers. I shoot both from 2 and 4. The girl from 3 looks like a strong girl. I shoot her with a gun. The cannons cover it up. The boy from 6 is a threat. I shoot him just as the cannon rings out. And that girl from 10. I shoot her again, the cannons covering it up. All the others look like weaklings. They will die shortly at the bloodbath. GONG. Chapter Two: Protection It's night already. I think most of the tributes have died already. Let's see, the boy from 1. Both from 2. The girl from 3. Both from 4, 5, and 6. The girl from 8. The boy from 9. Both from 10. The girl from 11. The boy from 12. The anthem plays again and it fades out. I'm relieved my sister's alive. I'm taking a huge risk going into here, in the arena, not a tribute, not a mutt. A phantom. I hope my sister will become the victor. i run my fingers to see who's left. The boy from 3. Both from 7. The boy from 8. The girl from 9. The boy from 11. The girl from 12. I run my fingers and count how many are left. Only 7 left? They all look like threats to my sister's safety. Just then I hear a scream. It's my sister's scream. I find her being killed by the girl from 9. Her cannon just rings out just as I drive my sword through the D9 girl's heart. No! Who's left hmm.... The boy from 3, Both from 7, the boy from 8, the boy from 11, and the girl from 12. More screams follow. 2 cannons respond to the screams. Then one cannon rings out again. Must be a good fight. It's night already, and I look up in the sky. My sister. The boy from 7. The boy from 8. The girl from 9. That's the girl I murdered. And the boy from 11. The anthem rings out again, and then I run through my fingers. The boy from 3. The girl from 7. The girl from 12. I'll just kill them.. Chapter Three: Reincarnation Category:Blog posts